


Amigos con Derechos

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya, saint se
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Después de una desilusión amorosa, Kanon inicia una relación de amigos con derechos con Milo. Sin embargo, algo pasará en su corazón que le hará desear por más.





	Amigos con Derechos

# Amigos con Derechos

Milo sabía que el estatus de su relación con Kanon no había cambiado en la mejor de las situaciones. El pobre hombre acababa de romper por cuarta vez con su novio —un rubio cejudo con cara de cavernícola— y lo más sabio que pudieron hacer en esos momentos de despecho fue emborracharse y acabar desnudos y entrelazados en la sala del mayor. Para Milo, la experiencia fue sumamente bochornosa, aunque placentera, y de haber sido por él jamás se habría repetido.

Fue por eso que, cuando Kanon le buscó una semana después con la propuesta de que se convirtieran en amigos con derechos, Milo no supo qué decir. Por fortuna, Kanon sabía muy bien lo que quería y le ofreció un argumento tan increíblemente persuasivo que Milo tuvo que aceptar ahí mismo.

El muchacho jamás habría creído que un beso podría ser tan, pero tan convincente.

Aún con lo extraño de la situación, Milo disfrutaba enormemente sus veladas con Kanon. Casi siempre empezaban del mismo modo: salían a algún lado, tomaban un par de tragos y regresaban a la casa de alguno de ellos para continuar con su amena conversación en la intimidad de sus alcobas. La situación era ventajosa para ambos, ya que Milo se ahorraba la molestia de quitarse de encima a las personas que malinterpretaban su interés y Kanon se distraía lo suficiente como para evitar regresar con el cavernícola.

Por si fuera poco, el sexo con Kanon era divertido. Él era un hombre con mucha energía y experiencia y, quizá por los muchos años de amistad que había entre ellos, Milo se sentía en plena libertad de ser sincero con respecto a lo que quería o no hacer. También disfrutaba el modo en el que su amigo lo sujetaba entre sus brazos una vez que terminaban y la forma en la que le susurraba tonterías al oído cada que quería despertarlo para empezar de nuevo.

Milo, le dolía admitirlo, nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Para él, el sexo era algo rápido y sin obligaciones; algo que le ayudaba a relajarse y un buen modo para pasar las largas noches de invierno.

A veces recordaba a una persona que parecía llevar consigo la promesa de más. Tristemente, la relación no funcionó como Milo hubiese deseado y tuvo que conformarse con su usual ritmo de encuentros casuales. Durante varios años Milo estuvo conforme con eso y apenas descubría lo que era tomarse su tiempo, retozar entre risas y despertar con alguien a su lado. Su relación con Kanon le era sumamente gratificante y sin darse cuenta comenzó a añorar sus encuentros. La relación le parecía perfecta y esperaba que tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que su arreglo se rompiera.

Para bien del joven, su estatus de amigo con derechos duró por tres hermosos meses hasta que, un viernes por la tarde, decidió visitar a Kanon después del trabajo. Llegó a su casa a la hora habitual, cruzó sin reparos la rejita de hierro forjado y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Fue a medio camino que escuchó el ruido que indicaba que la puerta se abriría y, segundos después, el maldito cavernícola salió de la casa.

Milo se detuvo en seco. Esa no era la primera vez que Rhadamanthys se aparecía por la casa de Kanon después de uno de sus rompimientos, sin embargo, habían pasado tres meses desde que se había mudado la última vez y Milo esperaba nunca volverlo a ver.

El joven sabía que el cavernícola no era una mala persona. Simplemente se dedicaba completamente a su trabajo. El asunto era que Rhadamanthys solía relegar a Kanon y, por más oportunidades que le había dado el segundo, no tardaba en reincidir en su delito. Si bien Kanon no era una pera en dulce, Milo sabía que merecía más que un hombre que apenas y le ofrecía un par de horas de cariño a la semana.

El menor se quedó en su sitio y esperó a que Rhadamanthys lo enfrentara, pero el cavernícola pasó a su lado sin dedicarle más que una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas. Cuando escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la reja, Milo se armó de valor y caminó hacia Kanon, quien aún estaba debajo del marco de la puerta.

—Llegaste temprano —comentó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Llegué a la hora de siempre —Milo entró a la casa y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

Kanon cerró la puerta y tomó asiento a lado de Milo. El hombre suspiró tendidamente y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No es lo que parece.

—¿Hm? ¿Y qué es lo que parece?

—Que voy a regresar con él.

Milo arqueó la ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Y no es eso?

—No. Vino a recoger algunas de las cosas que olvidó cuando se mudó.

El menor sopesó las palabras de Kanon. ¿Finalmente Rhadamanthys planeaba salir de la vida de Kanon o habría sido una simple excusa para volver a verle?

—¿Y no pasó nada más?

Kanon miró a Milo, mas no se atrevió a responder sino hasta que pasaron varios segundos.

—No —Milo bufó y se impulsó rápidamente fuera del sillón para luego sentarse en horcajadas sobre las piernas de Kanon—. ¿Qué haces?

—Evito que regreses con ese imbécil —respondió tajante y agachó el rostro con intenciones de besarle.

Comenzaba a sentir el calor de Kanon frente a su rostro cuando las manos del mayor se colocaron en su pecho y detuvieron sus movimientos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Milo negó con la cabeza, rodeó a Kanon con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el suave aroma de su piel. Kanon nunca era así de serio y temía escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

—No quiero —refunfuñó sin despegarse de su cálido refugio—. No quiero escuchar que regresarás con él.

—He dicho que no lo haré.

—Mientes.

—Milo, ya me cansé de esto.

Las duras palabras golpearon a Milo con tanta fuerza que creyó que se soltaría de su agarre. Sintió náuseas y un terrible dolor en el pecho y tuvo que controlar su respiración por varios segundos antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

—¿De qué?

—De que seamos amigos con derechos. Quiero más de ti.

La confesión fue inesperada y al instante Milo se separó de Kanon y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Más? ¿Por qué? ¡Estamos bien así!

El miedo comenzó a rondar por el corazón de Milo. Ya antes había pasado de una relación de amistad a una íntima y los resultados fueron nefastos. En aquel entonces perdió a su mejor amigo y a su amante en la misma noche y le aterraba pensar que pudiera pasar otra vez. Si salió a flote de aquella ruptura fue por Kanon y, ahora que la amenaza se cernía sobre su amistad, temía que no habría alguien que curara su mal de amor.

—Quizá yo ya no esté bien así, Milo —aseguró con gravedad mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho hasta quedar sobre sus caderas—. ¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo?

Milo bajó la mirada y notó la rapidez de su propia respiración. Tragó saliva y se sujetó con desesperación de los hombros de Kanon sin saber si lo que quería era alejarlo o todo lo contrario.

—¿Y si rompemos? No podremos ser amigos otra vez. Ya lo he intentado antes y créeme cuando te digo que no funciona.

—¿Y si no rompemos? —la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Milo, a quien la idea de una relación a largo plazo le resultaba completamente ajena—. No puedes decirme que no lo has pensado —los pulgares del mayor comenzaron a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre sus caderas—. ¿Acaso no te gustaría tenerme sólo para ti?

La mera idea de tener exclusividad sobre Kanon provocó un violento sonrojo en las mejillas de Milo. ¿Cómo rechazar algo así? Él era una persona celosa y posesiva y odiaba la idea de ceder a Kanon a alguien más, sobre todo si se trataba de ese estúpido cavernícola. No obstante, no podía olvidarse de los riesgos o, más bien, no quería olvidarse de ellos. Francamente era difícil pensar con las atentas manos de Kanon deslizándose por debajo de su ropa y sobre su vientre.

—¿No te gustaría que utilizara toda mi energía para satisfacerte?

Milo sintió que el botón de su pantalón se liberaba y emitió quedo gemido.

—Eres un tramposo —acusó—. ¿Cómo me preguntas algo tan importante mientras haces esto?

—Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, Milo. Tendré todo de ti o no tendré nada —su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente por debajo de su ropa interior.

—Kanon…

—¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos intentarlo?

Milo arqueó la espalda cuando la mano de Kanon llegó a su entrepierna y, en su descuido, ni siquiera se percató de que sus labios le dieron la respuesta que tanto quería.

Afortunadamente, en el transcurso de la noche tuvo muchas otras oportunidades para asegurarle que él, también, quería tenerlo sólo para él.

* * *

—¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas? —preguntó Kanon manteniéndose una distancia segura de Rhadamanthys.

—Sí —respondió el otro mientras guardaba sus cosas en una mochila negra—. Lamento las molestias; realmente necesitaba un archivo de mi viejo disco duro. También te quité algunas cosas del baño. Debiste haberlas tirado.

Kanon frunció el ceño y se maldijo a sí mismo a sabiendas de que no había tirado las cosas de Rhadamanthys porque una parte de él esperaba a que regresara.

—Lo que importa es que ya tienes todo.

El rubio asintió y colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho.

—Vi que tienes un acondicionador en la ducha —Kanon se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios—. Tú no usas acondicionador.

—No es mío. Es de Milo. A veces se queda a dormir aquí.

No supo si lo que quería lograr con esas palabras era convencer a Rhadamanthys de que no estaba teniendo sexo con Milo o si se estaba jactando de lo contrario. No obstante, la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio le dejó en claro los efectos de su confesión.

—¿Milo? Creí que sólo eran amigos.

Kanon sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, mas optó por ignorarla.

—Con derechos —aseguró.

Rhadamanthys emitió un grave sonido de interés y asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Suena bien. Es encantador. Si un día quiere experimentar algo diferente, dile que me llame. Yo también puedo ser amigable.

Kanon sabía que el rubio únicamente había dicho eso para molestarle. Sin embargo, la idea de que Milo estuviese con alguien que no fuese él le llenó de celos y tuvo que contenerse para evitar golpear a Rhadamanthys entre los ojos. Hizo lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió y le abrió la puerta de par en par.

Cuando vio a Milo de pie justo en medio del jardín, Kanon tomó una decisión.

Su mejor amigo se convertiría en sólo suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiqui inspirado por el promt de usagisushi (Tumblr, Usagi Sushi en ff net) de amiguis con derechos. Admito que la idea era que este fic fuese angst... pero pues... la cosa no salió. El problema es que Kanon es demasiado cínico como para ponerse a sufrir por lo que no tiene. Simplemente hace lo que necesita para salirse con la suya. Tenía otra idea con el concepto a la inversa (era Milo quien quería más), pero opté por esta porque implicaba poner a Radamuchis, el cual es genial y chévere, pero sí tiene cara de cavernícola. Yo digo que los tres deberían hacerse buenos amigos.
> 
> A que no adivinan quién fue la triste rata miserable que le rompió el corazón a Milo. :D
> 
> De nueva cuenta, fiqui sin betear y hecho a la velocidad de la luz. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
